Rose of Faith
by P0LAROID
Summary: Espada High school is one of the most dangerous schools in whole Karakura town. Only the biggest delinquents would even consider going to this school. However, Neliel enrolled to this high school not knowing what kinds of danger it houses. The three Kings, the gang leaders, all notice the exotic beauty. What kind of adventures lie ahead? (NnoiNel)
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! Please mind that English is not my native language. Also, there might still be some grammatical errors and typo's. I will do my best to remove these a.s.a.p.**

* * *

Espada High school was one of the most dangerous schools in whole Karakura town. Only the biggest delinquents would even consider going to this school. In the school there are several gangs competing against each other. Originally there were 10 gangs which controlled the school, however, over the years the gangs joined and morphed together. Now there are only three major gangs left. The gangs all have a ranking system from King to Servant. The three gangleaders were called the three Kings of Espada. The famous Kings were known everywhere. Every school, even outside the district knew of the three Kings of Espada. Each King had control over their own district, controlling other schools with fear. The teachers were anxious about the gangmembers. All in all, the school was famous for being the epicentrum of delinquency. They would arrive like an earthquake and destroy the town with violence, or so the people outside thought. The gangs had a strict order, for they were not allowed to harm people without a valid reason. One one of the three Kings never took this rule serious. His name was Nnoitra Jiruga, the One-eyed maniac, or so he was dubbed. He was always at war with the Blue Panther, his real name; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. They often had gang fights outside at the Papillon park outside the school. The last gang was the one of the Blond Shark, Halibel Tia. She was calm and collected, yet if there was a reason, she would attack viciously.

This story is about the new transfer student. Her name? Neliel Tu Oderschvank. She came from the countryside, not knowing about the school's reputation. Will this innocent yet strong-willed transfer student go through the 2 years she still has left?

**This is the story of how a young woman will blossom into a Rose of Faith**


	2. Chapter 1

**There might still be some grammatical or typo's. I will do my best to correct these :)**

* * *

She slinged her brown bag over her shoulder, while she entered the gate. She was quite nervous. She has been home-schooled all her life, until High School. Now she would enter her first year. She was excited to meet the people in her class. She has not heard of the school, but her uncle had told her that she should study in the city. Her uncle was really nice. His name was Aizen. Aizen Sousuke. He was her uncle, and caretaker. Of course he isn't her real family, but he had adopted her. Since then she called him uncle Aizen.

The bell rang as Neliel ran throughout the hallways, searching for the classroom where she would meet her homeroom teacher. She wondered how it would be; a new class, friends and having fun. She rarely made friends. The last friend she made, was when she was 7 year old. She was in the orphanage and there was a boy who was 8. He was the one who gave her the necklace she still wears today. The boy was her best friend, and the one she cared about. One fateful day had ripped their interwined red strings from eachother. The orphanage caught a horrendous fire. She had never seen the boy again. Neliel was lucky enough to get away with only amnesia. She had lost the name of the boy, and there was not a single day that she tried to remember the name. She was afraid that she would've lost the boy to the fire.

Neliel held the necklace between her fingers. It was a red rose, the necklace a red goldish colour. The locket of the necklace was broken, so she held it in a small pink pouch she always had with her. Neliel kissed the necklace before placing it back into the pouch. She knocked on the classroom door before sliding it open. '

''Come in'' a small voice said. Neliel did as the voice told her to do, and slid the door open. All of the sudden she could hear people scream, shout and laugh. Pencilcases, food and even socks were being thrown all over the classroom. ''O-Oi don't throw with stuff!'' the grey-haired young man said. He looked like a fox in her opinion. When Neliel shyly shuffeled in, walking over to the young man who was protecting himself of hard objects behind his desk. Neliel was really surprised. She didn't know that High schools were that lively. She kind of liked it.

''Hello sir, I am new he-'' All of the sudden a metal pencil case was thrown towards Neliel. Without even looking, she caught it with her left hand, not even paying attention to the class. The class stopped shouting and making noise, instead, they focussed their attention on the new transferstudent. Neliel finally turned around and started to introduce herself.

''Hello, my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I came from the countryside, and I have not yet gone to a public school yet. Hopefully we can all get along well..'' She continued introducing herself. One thing, she did notice. She saw no females in her class at all. They all looked like rough men who didn't go to school to study. Neliel felt guilty for judging them without even knowing them. The males all looked at eachother, and they started whispering.

''She caught it without even looking!''  
'' What a beauty!''  
'' Once again, another strong woman, damn''  
'' She's hot''  
'' She is more dangerous than she looks ''

Neliel walked to the back, and sat down next to black haired boy who looked quite pale. His eyes were green, and he was doodling in his notebook. ''Atleast he looks normal'' Neliel thought while sighing.

''Hello, my name is Neliel. Nice to meet you!''

The boy simply looked up. His eyes were a very bright green colour while his skintone was almost sheet white. His ink black hair reached the end of his neck.

''Likewise'' he simply answered. Neliel was quite happy that she finally found a normal person. Sure he was silent, but he was better than the guys who were being agressive all the time. ''May I ask for your name?'' she asked politely. Ulquiorra looked sideways into her eyes.

''Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer'' he answered. She simply stared at him, how his hands gracefully grabbed the pencil to continue doodling. ''He is so gentle'' she thought. However, when she secretly looked at his notebook, she could see that he was drawing really horror-like stuff. Neliel immediately sighed, noting that most people weren't really normal. Not that she had something against it, she just wished for a peaceful schooltime.

After the bell rang, it was time for the one hour lunchbreak. Neliel walked toward the cafetaria, having been too shy to ask her seatmate Ulquiorra to lunch with her. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed when she heard it grumble. She walked into the cafeteria. She saw lot's of people sitting on the floor, the tables, anywhere except the chairs. When Neliel looked carefully she could see that the cafetaria was divided in three huge groups . She didn't know where to sit. One certain loud blue haired guy was pounding his fist on the table, laughing really loud.

''I skewered the bastard!'' he shouted while laughing. His peers cheered for him, the other tables giving nasty glances at the blue haired guy. Neliel simply sat down next to the stairs, at the entrance of the cafetaria. She wasn't sure if she should sit with them, so she merely looked. She had forgotten her lunchbox at home, which uncle Aizen had made for her. Neliel sighed. When she looked up she saw the blue-haired guy threatening a small guy. He looked like he was a first year, just like her.

''You fucking bastard, look where you are walking to, idiot''  
''...'' The boy didn't answer.  
'' HAH, oi, do you think I should forgive him?'' Grimmjow said whilst looking behind him, at his peers. They cheered for Grimmjow to give him a piece of his mind.

''You heard it''  
'' Ahhww'' the boy squeaked, raising his arms in order to block an attack. Grimmjow punched the guy in the stomach, making the poor boy fall over. When Grimmjow wanted to kick him, Neliel stood up. She walked towards the boy and Grimmjow and stood between the two.

''What do you think you're doing?'' she said , blocking Grimmjow's kick with her own leg. Her hands were in her pocket, her eyes stoic. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he took a step back.

''Fuck off, I don't hit girls'' he said in a cool voice. Neliel felt her blood boiling. If it was one thing, she hated sexism. Whenever someone would say something like that, she gets uncontrollably mad.

''Oh? You mean you are afraid? Don't worry. I do not hit little boys either'' She said whilst helping the small guy up. ''You there, why were you apologising? It was his fault'' Neliel told the boy. The boy had short blond hair, a pale skin and violet eyes. He identified himself as Wonderweiss. She smiled gently and patted Wonderweiss' hair.  
''Please, leave the cafetaria'' Wonderweiss did as he was asked to. He stood on his toes and smooched Neliel's cheek while muttering something that she couldn't understand. She smiled softly.

Grimmjow was angry. He could hear the people whisper. ''Oi'' Grimmjow said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Neliel immediately turned around, throwing Grimmjow over her back, and slammed him onto the floor. She sat on top of him and made sure he wouldn't escape her grasp.

''Do you think picking on the weak is funny? Huh?'' she said, her thin brows knitting together in anger. She couldn't accept this weak reason for violence. No, she wouldn't allow it. She hated violence, yet practised it herself. Though there was a difference; she had a valid reason and he didn't.

'' Get off me you fucking bitch!'' Grimmjow shouted, trying to get her off. He was surprised by her strength. She looked timid, her eyes caring and her face beautiful. He would have never thought that her small body contained the power of an atom bomb.

''Ha! You're getting your ass served today huh? Grimmjow?'' A tall and lanky male stood up from the table. He walked towards Neliel and Grimmjow. His long black hair was tied up in a messy bun. He was wearing an eyepatch, and his blouse was unbuttoned, revealing a sixpack and a few scars. He wore black pants, and sandals.  
Neliel stood up, and could Grimmjow sigh in relief. She wasn't that heavy was she now? She puffed her cheeks.  
'' Shut the fuck up Nnoitra'' he said whilst walking towards Nnoitra.

'' You got your ass served by a woman of all things '' Nnoitra said, laughing out loud while smirking. Neliel could feel something snap inside of her. The man she saw was atleast two metres and 5 centimetres. He was tall, and looked strong. She had only fought with the neighbour boys when she was younger, but not with strong men. '' Do you have a problem with me being a woman?'' she said, her eyes sharp and intimedating.

''What if I do?'' Nnoitra smirked, lowering himself to match her height, ''Are you going to hit me with your bag?''. Neliel could hear the tables laughing, and Nnoitra chuckled lightly.  
''Give me your best shot, girly'' Nnoitra said with a smirk, closing his eyes, '' Go on, hit me'' he taunted. Neliel simply turned away, wanting to walk off.

'' Are you scared? ''  
"I do not feel like hitting such a pitiful and weakminded creature like you'' Neliel simply said. She walked out of the cafetaria, hearing some people laugh out loud at the tall man. Somehow she felt satisfied.

_" Wait up.. You fucking bitch'' he sneered._


End file.
